Many devices, including earbuds, smartphones, and smartwatches, provide for sound playback. Each device may have a default quantity of increments between a minimum volume and a maximum volume. Each device may have a different default increase or decrease in volume from one increment to the next adjacent increment. In some instances, to change the volume coming from the device, a user may provide an input. The input may increase or decrease the volume one increment at a time. A user may have to provide numerous inputs to obtain a desired volume.